The Mia Janson effect!
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: After Wes Janson flees Taanab to join the Rebellion, Colonel Maximilian Veers is on direct orders to get informations from the female members of the household. What he didn't expect was to be faced with Mia Janson's strong will and temper...who will surrender?


**The "Mia Janson" effect!**

 **#**

LadyMorgaine76 **Summary:** After Wes Janson flees Taanab to join the rebellion, Maximilian Veers is under orders to get informations from the female members of the household! He just wasn't expecting someone like Mia Janson! **Notes:** The Star Wars Universe doesn't belong to me...but it's my favourite playground!

 ** **Janson Livestock Farm, Pandath, Taanab - 5 BBY****

The young man grabbed his bag and opened the door as silently as he could. He mustn't wake up his mother and sister, if he's to escape without being seen by anyone.

It breaks his heart to do it this way, but if they don't know where he's going they'll be protected. Because he's sure the proper authorities will come to the farm and try to question the women.

Plausible deniability...that was what his contact had told him...it was for the best!

He walked down the pathway, to the gate. He was so lost in his thoughts that the small silhouette standing by it, went unseen.

"Wes..." A soft female voice called. She stepped out of the dark into his eye sight. "...So ye're leaving? "

"Ya know I have to...please don't ask me where I'm going...go inside Mia, please..." The young man had the most desperate look in his eyes, she'd ever seen. She knew her brother was holding the tears back. Of course he didn't want to leave, but being drafted into the Empire's service was not an option either! They had already lost Derrit...

"Oh Wesly...what am I going to do, without my little __dineh__ here?"

Brother and sister fell into each other's arms, and words became unnecessary. Like the proud Taanabians they were, they wept silently. Mia kissed him on the forehead and bid him farewell. Wes looked upon his sister, and his house one last time. The odds of ever getting back there were close to none; although the place itself wouldn't be missed...but his mom and his sister...that was another matter entirely!

"Tell __maree__ I love her...and that I'm sorry for leaving like this..."

" _ _Ime ivae ute, haamaya..." (I will miss you, forever...)__

" _ _Ime ullae ute, huudae..."(I will remember you, eternally...)__

With the ancient Taanabian farewell, Wes Janson left...

Two weeks after her brother had left, Mia and Lady Serina were standing in their garden. Her mother still carried the sadness of Wes' departure, though she knew it was all for the best. Derrit's death had already been too much for the ailing woman. At least, these last days she'd been well enough to stand upby herself, without needing to use her hoverchair.

The sickness came and went...Bacta infusions kept its advances at bay; otherwise the prematurely white haired woman, could have already succumbed to it...

As she helped her mother prune the lilac Syllazee Cups she loved so much, Mia noticed the presence of uniformed people at the gate...

...Of course...

She'd been wondering how long it would take for them to appear!

" _ _Maree?__ You stay right here, alright? I'll go see what they want." She gestured to her mother, crossing the pathway to meet the __visitors__ at the gate. One of them was a tall man in an gray uniform, he was accompanied by four Stormtroopers.

Impassively, Mia opened the gate to let them in.

"May we help ya?"

"Good morning Ms... " The Colonel looked into his datapad for confirmation. "...Janson. Mia Janson?" As she nodded in agreement, he proceeded." I'm Colonel Veers of the Armoured Transport Division. I have direct orders from the ISB division, to escort you and your mother into the Pandath garrison. We have a few questions we need answered."

"Question pertaining my brother, I'm sure..."

"I'm not authorized..."

"I don't care for yer authorizations, Colonel...I'm quite sure ya didn't come here to discuss cattle prices...I could save ya time, and tell ya we know nothing about my brother's sudden disappearance. But I'm taking a wild guess ya won't take my word for it. So, let me call my mom, Ok?" Mia told him nonchalantly. Deep inside she was furious, but she was not going to give these Imps the satisfaction of seeing her lose her temper!

Veers, on his end, was looking at this ridiculously short girl, standing up to him in a most defying manner! What a preposterous woman!

Both women approached them, and Veers signalled them into a transport waiting outside.

"We're going on that thing?" Mia questioned him. Eyes piercing with disdain."Isn't that slightly overkill? We're only two women..." She stood there, looking awkwardly at the gigantic armoured vehicle standing in front of her. "How are supposed to get on board of that durasteel Mastmot, anyway?"

The Colonel was restraining himself from...hell...he didn't even knew what he wanted to do to her! He could just shoot her...but that would be a waste of a good looking woman. Even if she was an obnoxious one...

" I was just thinking of either having you thrown into it, or having you hoisted...tied up...in a durasteel cable...with a gag!" He was losing his patience...fast! " For your mother, however, we'll used the customary way in which we ALL get on board!"

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Mia saluted him with an exaggerated flair to her gesture; which only served to make Veers shoot a murderous glare on her direction.

The women continued walking, as Veers pondered on the misfortunes of getting stuck with the wrong assignments...like he cared that she was a really gorgeous woman, with long dark-brown wavy hair and golden-brown eyes! Sure she was the most beautiful woman he'd seen in years...she was also the most exasperating too!

...And he still had to question her...in person...

...Maybe being choked by Vader wasn't all that bad...considering the present option!

After what Veers considered to be the most unfruitful, annoying and irritating interrogation ever, he had to yield to the seeming evidence that, actually, the women were clueless of the Janson kid's whereabouts!

Why someone at ISB had decided that particular guy had to have some inside informations on a Rebel Cell's location, was pretty much beyond his grasp!

Maybe, the theory that someone on that division had a personal dislike towards him, and was fully aware of Ms Janson's temper and caustic manners, therefore thinking she would be a suitable punishment for him, wasn't so far-fetched after all!

Which was what was now, causing him to groan in frustration...a holonet message had just come his way, ordering him to go back to that pesty woman's farm and press her for answers! He was a colonel...of the Army...taking orders from some dumbass ISB General!

With much effort, he brought himself to ring the buzzer on the farms gate.

"Who is it?...Oh...it's ya again..." A small image of the young woman came to life on the gate's holoprojector. "What do ya want now? I'm busy...come back later..."

"It's not a social call, Ms...So you would do well to open the gate!"

"Aye...just wait a bit...there, it's opening! And clean those boots before getting inside the house. I just cleaned the floor!"

Veers shook his head and went inside. As he got to the front door, just to be on the safe side, he did clean his boots! Might as well not antagonize the girl over something so petty...

She opened the door and glared at him...all that glorious shortness of her!

Gods, she looked ravishing! Her hair fell in a cascade of curls, and that yellow dress; that would have looked horrendous in most people; actually made her tanned skin stand out...not that HE was interested! But he could look!

"May I come in?"

"Sure... but ya might as well give up, Colonel…my brother isn't a stupid man! Ya really think he'll try to communicate with us? Ya must be joking…" Mia told him.

The audacity of the man! Coming up here, thinking she would give him any information on Wes…not like she had any, really

The Colonel looked towards her, impassively, causing the young woman to glare at him even more. He had to handle it to her…she was quite good at standing up to him!

"Well, one can hope…"

"Ya hope for one thing, I pray for another. Such his life…I must say I'm not the least sorry to disappoint ya!"

"You have a sharp tongue!"

"Why thank ya…"

"Neither was this meant as compliment, nor do I appreciate being condescended on…" With an efficiency of movements, he stepped forward, towering over the woman who still didn't budge an inch!

Suddenly his arms were around Mia's waist, and he pulled her to him. "Razor blade tongue…let's see how the rest of your mouth is."

The kiss came as a surprise to Mia. Of all the ways, she had thought he could react, that was surely the very last one in her mind.

The slow, insistent movements of the Officer's lips on hers, where, to say the least, unsettling...But the worse part was that, she found herself actually…enjoying it!

"As for interrogation methods…" She whispered, as Veers broke the kiss, with a slightly trembling voice. "This is not the best one. I still don't know where my brother is, and if I knew I still wouldn't tell ya!"

"Rest assured that this was solely for selfish reasons! It had nothing to do with duty. Now, do shut up…I wasn't finished yet!"

He crushed his lips on Mia's, almost demanding, using his tongue to gain access to her soft, warm mouth.

It had been a long time since he had kissed someone like this. Abandoning himself to such a feeling…the thought came to him that she smelled like flowers…wild flowers! And her mouth tasted like…spices…sweet spices?!

"You were baking…" He lifted his head, watching her with a smirk.

"What? Ye're really asking me that? Now?"

" It wasn't a question, more of a fact statement. You were baking…recently, I'd say. You helped yourself to some of the dough…"

"Illurian Spice cookies, yes" She answered him, still a bit shaken over Veers' kisses." But ye're not getting any…"

"What need do I have for the cookies, If I can get the taste straight from your mouth!"

With a warm chuckle, the Colonel kissed Mia once more. This time she fully corresponded, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to better reach him.

For a moment, there was no war; no opposite sides…just two people giving in to their desires, welcoming the sudden feeling of belonging!

Veers took one hand to her nape. He grabbed a handful of the those beautiful dark brown curls, feeling the softness of her hair, as he twirled the locks on his fingers. Mia's response was the sweetest, softest moan he'd ever heard…a shiver ran through his spine, as Mia's small, warm body grinded on his, making him go taut.

This woman would be his damnation, if he didn't stop!

He could not allow himself to lose this much control. He just couldn't go further than those kisses…not here…not with her…

He broke the kiss, and gently lowered Mia.

"We shouldn't be doing this...This is not what I came here for. Besides, this is plain wrong, and you know it!" Veers told her, lifting her chin with his right hand.

She was so beautiful...but there was no way he could imagine himself having any kind of relationship with this woman! Her family was flagged in the system; One brother turning on his squad to help rebels escape and another failing to present himself at the recruiting office in Pandath! That alone made her taboo for him. Even if she attracted him, like a planet's gravity well pulling an out of control spaceship!

That's how he felt...out of control! And that was definitely not in his character...

Maybe it was the loneliness. After all it had been four years already since his sweet Eliana had died...

Mia held his hand and quietly removed it from her chin. She stepped back, feeling utterly confused and ashamed. This man was here to find out if they had any rebel connections, any info on rebel cells whereabouts...hell, he was out to apprehend Wes if he'd found him! And she was allowing herself to be so easily swayed by him?

"Do remember I wasn't the one who started this...nor did I asked for it! Ye're the one who came knocking on my door...twice! I told ya once, I'll tell ya again- I have nothing to say to ya about my brother! We don't know anything about any rebels, who they are, where they are...nothing! There's just me and mom, trying to get this farm back from the place my father dragged it into. We have no time for affiliations and allegiances...be it to the Empire, or the Rebellion! We have to much work to do to worry about politics and military issues! If my brother didn't want to join yer ranks and took other actions, that was his choice! He's eighteen! He's a legal adult! He can do whatever he wants...Just like Derrit did! Or do ya think he commed us first and told us what he was going to do? Do ya really believe he'd planned to die that day? Well, ya got another thing comin', _ _dirtpounder__!"

Veers knew he should be mad at her, for all the things she'd just said. But that melodic accent of hers was messing with his nerves. He didn't knew if he should laugh or kiss her again...which was in itself a good sign that he should just leave this place! Why had he been sent to this assignment was beyond him...It should have been some ISB officer. This had nothing whatsoever to do with the Armoured Transport Division! Hell, this wasn't even related to the army! It's not like the defecting kid was heading to that military branch...as far as he'd read on his datapad, the Janson kid had his orders to enlist at Prefsbelt IV, for pilot training!

The Colonel wondered whose toes had he stepped on, to be given this shitty assignment...

Bonus points: Taanab was actually an agreeable system to spend some time in! It was lightyears from Donon or even Imperial Center! For a metropolis kind of a guy, he enjoying being on a nature inclined planet!

Kissing Mia was also good...and at the same time it wasn't!

"You won't have to worry about that anymore..." He informed her, feeling suddenly tired." I won't be bothering you again. This was...an interlude...something we both know, cannot happen ever again."

Veers squeezed her hands gently and let go, turning on his heels and walking towards the door. As he was about to step outside, he felt compelled to gaze back at Mia once more.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you...I'm sorry that we cannot do this..."

And with one last glance, he left.

Mia stood there, gazing in his path. Too confused to fully grasp what just happened, but feeling nonetheless like something had shattered inside of her...that man was taking a piece of her with him and there was nothing she could about it...

Part 1 ofThe Farmgirl and the Dirtpounder series


End file.
